


The Journal of a Minecraft Adventurer

by lilyl0nglegs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Societies, Canon-Typical Violence, Exploration, Gen, Let's Play, Minecraft, Mystery, No Romance, Secrets, Short Chapters, Twitch - Freeform, lots of game theory references, lots of lore, please give me feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyl0nglegs/pseuds/lilyl0nglegs
Summary: So, I stream on twitch and started a Minecraft Let's Play on there. I also really like writing. So, I came up with the idea of turning my Minecraft Let's Play episodes into short stories with a journal-like format. This is that.The Let's Play this is based on: https://bit.ly/lll_minecraft
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW This will have short chapters

I was laying on the ground in a place unknown to me. I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I stood up, dusting off my clothes. I looked down the horizon to see a herd of cows. I looked around for a bit. I seemed to be on the edge of a forest and a field. I saw what looked to be birch trees all around me. I saw flowers that seemed to slither on the ground as they grew and picked a few. I pocketed the white clovers, thinking that they could be useful. I continued to find different species of flowers and fruit and picked them. I hoped that the fruit wasn’t poisonous. Soon enough, I had gathered enough to fill up the pockets in my jeans. I went back to my starting place and saw a chest right beside my ‘bed’ and opened it. Inside were different wood logs, bread, some more fruit, a pickaxe, and some sticks. I probably looked a bit stupid with how much stuff I was carrying. I carried the logs in the crook of my elbows and carried the pickaxe in my hand. The flowers and fruit I had gathered were sticking out of my pockets. There was a torch placed close to the chest. I picked it up with my other hand and went on my way. I headed south, or at least the direction I thought was south.I saw a bamboo-like plant and harvested it. I shoved it into one of my belt loops and hoped that it would stay there. 

After wandering for a bit, I saw a herd of cows and came up with an idea. I would tie one of the smaller logs to a stick I had found. I did this and it resulted in a make-shift sword. I also knew that I needed wood. I created an axe using the same method and did what I had to do. So, I put down my stuff, and using the dull sword that I had crafted, I killed 8 of the cows. I skinned them and stored their meat within the satchel I had made from their dried skin. I found some more sticks and placed them on top of the logs I had been carrying. I gathered some more bamboo-like stalks, some stones, rocks, and metals until I saw it. I saw a monster unlike no other. It looked like me but had green skin and blue clothes. It attacked me. I used my sword to defend myself. I’m thankful that my sword attacks were effective. I killed the foul beast. I ran out of the cave I had been mining in, scared of more run-ins with monsters. 

While I was randomly wandering about, still traumatized from the day’s earlier events, I found a village of some sort. I wandered about the village wondering if I was being rude in any way. I saw that the village had farms, houses, and a cool-looking monument. I didn't know what it was for but it looked quite mystical. I was in deep thought about this monument until I saw a person who resembled me but was slightly different. This… person had a long nose that covered their mouth and arms that were connected by the hands. The person seemed to be mute. They only made ‘huh’ sounds, almost as if they were always asking a question. 

_‘Were these the people who had placed that chest?’_ I thought to myself. It was kind of scary to be in the presence of this thing. I tried to communicate with it but I don’t think it understood. I continued to wander and well, loot the village. I had found armor, some kind of dark crystal, some more bread, a chest to store my findings, and a furnace. I melted the metal I had found into ingots. While I turned the place into my own, it slowly turned to night. I didn’t mind it and continued to loot the village and its farms. While I was doing this, I found wool and made a bed with it. I took the materials and laid them down in the house that I currently call home to make a bed. I then went to sleep.


	2. Day 2

My eyes opened slowly, fluttering at the harsh sunlight. I sat up in my makeshift bed and groaned. My lower back was sore. Maybe sleeping on logs was a bad idea. I gathered the materials that I had used to make last night’s bed and stored them in my backpack. While doing so, I realized that I had some iron from mining yesterday. I melted the iron ingots into a sword and attached them using twine to a stick I had found in the forest. I did the same with the rocks I had collected and made a stone pickaxe.  
I ventured outside and found that there were tons of monsters terrorizing the village. I recognized a few that looked like the one I had encountered in the cave yesterday but the rest were unfamiliar to me. I took my newly-made sword and swung it at the creature closest to me. The sword hit the green-skinned monster in the abdomen. The attack from my sword hit him into the sun’s intense rays. The green-skinned monster, which I would call a zombie, burst into flames as soon as the sunlight hit him. I was so terrified that I ran away to the other side of the village, wondering how that just happened.

After calming down, I went back to my home base and organized a few things. I realized that I still hadn’t explored the entire village yet. I explored the rest of the village, both avoiding the terrifying creatures, finding a list written on a dirty piece of paper that seemed to be a to-do list of sorts, and books with topics ranging from transportation using something called a ‘waystone’ and enchanting items with special powers. I read the list I had found. It seemed that the writer’s handwriting got messier as you read on. Almost as if they had written it in a high-stress situation. I spaced out for a bit, thinking of explanations for this. While doing so, I had to attack one of the unknown beasts in self-defense. The monster flashed white and exploded after I swung at it with my sword. Once I got back to my home base, I thought over the different explanations for the weird list. I came up with the conclusion that the list was written right before the writer’s death and that the tasks on the list were never finished. I didn’t really have a guide on how to survive in this world and I couldn’t help but feel that this list would guide me.

I soon went venturing out of the village. I found a wide hole in the ground. I saw some more iron and went to mine it. But, there was another one of the monsters I had encountered earlier. I fought the monster off with my blade, which was slowly getting duller. After almost being scared to death, I continued to mine in the open cave. I collected more iron and some coal. Once I was done with mining, I realized that the Sun had almost set and I needed to get back to my home base. I quickly ran back. I made a bed the same way I had the night before. I put the items I had gathered in a chest and made sure that the door was secure and slipped under the covers. Even though it took a while, I eventually fell asleep.


	3. Day 3

My eyes flickered open as the sunlight peeked in through the window. I got up from my ‘bed’ and put the items I had haphazardly placed around the room into the chest beside me. I forged the iron I had mined into ingots and placed them in the chest as well. I looked around the room to find one of the native inhabitants of the village standing near the door, staring at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden visitor. I said hello, getting no response, and continued with my tasks. 

The pickaxe I had was getting to be dull. So, I took some rocks, twine, and a stick and made a new, shiner pickaxe. It wasn’t the most efficient or practical way of making a weapon, but it worked for me now and I’ll come up with something better later. I also made an axe, using the same method, out of a strange black rock I had found. It seemed to be of use to me. I then realized that I was quite thirsty. I melted the iron ingots I had left into a bucket, if you could call it that. It looked more like a badly-made bowl. I dragged my bucket to the nearest pond and scooped some water into the bucket. I took it back to my home and drank from it greedily. I kept the rest of the water in the bucket and next to my chest.

I continued on with my daily tasks and eventually ran out of wood. I took my axe and ran to the forest next to me. I chopped down 6 trees. Some of the trees were so tall that I had to stack logs to reach the tops of them. The sight would have been quite silly if anyone had been there to witness it. I fell so many times, I’m surprised I didn’t get injured. Also, I had so many logs, I had to make multiple trips back and forth to carry them all home. It took a good chunk of the day just to both chop wood and transport it. 

After all the logs had been transported, I used a few to make another chest because the one I had was getting quite full. In fact, It was so full I had to place a few rocks on it to keep it closed. After that, I looked outside through one of the many windows and saw the sun setting. Because I was scared of the monsters attacking me, I quickly locked my door using heavy logs and stones and slipped under my itchy covers. I severely hoped that I would find a way to make covers that were comfortable and soft. I thought about ways to make the wool softer as I slowly drifted off, dreaming of the many adventurers I would have here.


	4. Day 4-17

I’m so sorry I haven’t written in so long. The last 2 weeks have been a blur to me. I’ve been building and reading a lot. Almost every night, I fall asleep with a book from the villager's library in my hands. 

After all those logs I collected, I decided I needed a house that wasn’t in the village. I went scouting for a place to live. While scouting, I remembered that I had found a blueprint for some log cabin earlier while ransacking the villager’s library. I pulled the blueprint out and realized that I could use it to build my house. 

I started reading it. First, It said that I needed to dig out a basement. So, I did exactly that. I dug out a large l-shaped hole in the ground under where my house was going to be. After that, I built the walls and fireplace. Doing that used up all of the wood I had, so I went and chopped down some more birch trees. 

Using the new wood I had collected, I made some stairs and placed them so I could go down to the basement and I could go up to the second floor. The blueprint called for glass which I knew could be made from sand. 

I went to the nearest lake and started collecting sand with my bucket. I brought it back to my under-construction house and burned some coal in my furnace to warm it up. Once it was warm enough, I put the sand in and waited till it turned into glass. 

I took the glass pieces as the sand turned to glass and placed them in the window slots one by one. Once I was done, I started on the second floor. I placed down wood logs to make a stable floor. I then made the walls. I had to make them different from the first floor because the roof had to lay on top of the walls. I completed that and went to work on laying down the roof.

I was terrified that I was going to fall. So, I was extra careful and the roofing took two days to complete. After all that, I did some landscaping, went around the house, and added a few things to make it look nice. I then went exploring for a bit. During this exploration, I found a wood that I liked a lot more than the birch wood. I replaced the birch wood with this wood. It took around 5 days to complete that task. 

Once my house was completely constructed, I made myself a bedroom and placed my bed down. I also kept my furnace on the first floor next to the fireplace and kept my chests in the basement. 

After all this, I had run out of food and was getting hungry. I decided that I would need to make a farm. 

I started with making a staircase from my back door to the area where the farm would be. I finished that and moved onto clearing out the area and flattening it. I flattened both the first farm area and the second. I then dug out places for water and organized signs to show what would go where.

I first placed the seeds I had found while ransacking the village. Secondly, I placed the seeds I had first found while exploring the area. Once those were all planted and watered, I went on and placed the signs next to the plants to label them and make sure I didn’t get confused.

I was finished. It looked way different from before and it made me more confident in my adventures. I knew now that I had a home, a place to come back to.


	5. Day 18-22

As I woke up, bits and pieces of the dream I had popped into my mind. I remember being a member of some ancient society and running away from a creature with three heads. The dream creeped me out a bit. While, yes, I had been reading the villager’s books on magic, the dream seemed really specific, almost vision like.

I shrugged it off and went on with my day, deciding that I needed to explore the world I lived in some more. But first I had to do some chores. I visited the village first and checked the villager’s goods. I went back home and filled in the basement floor. I planted some saplings of the tree I had used to make my house. I took some of my mined iron and made it into ingots. I harvested some plants and made a compass. 

By then, I had realized it was almost dark and went inside. As I walked up the stairs, I saw something flash in the window. It was purple and black and looked to be extremely tall. I shook it off as sleep deprivation. Those dreams/nightmares were making me get less and less sleep.

I woke up the next day. My back and neck were sore and I had had a dream/nightmare again. This time I was a person, who looked very similar to me, in a beautiful world, exploring and building. This one was very similar and it creeped me out how much the dreams seemed like bits and pieces of the same story. It seemed like it was my job to piece the story back together. I wrote as much as I could remember from the dream yesterday and the dream today. Using context clues, I concluded that yesterday’s dream was a vision of the end and today’s dream was a vision of the beginning. I just wondered whether this was just a figment of my imagination or not. 

As I went about my day, farming and building animal pens, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I tried to get it out of my mind but failed. I went to bed not tired at all and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

As I woke up, I questioned why I had not dreamt anything. I shrugged and guessed I was just too tired to dream. I decided today I would actually explore some more. I gathered the proper materials: a compass, a backpack, plenty of food, and lots of tools. 

I then went on my way and headed west. I continued west until I reached the point where the plains transitioned into a desert. I stopped and looked around a bit. I asked myself what direction I should go in and decided on continuing west. I went on, being my naive self, and almost fell right into a pit of quicksand. I put a hand on my chest and realized how heavy my breathing had just got. I sat down for a bit to take a breather. 

After that terrorizing encounter, I saw some palm trees. At first, I thought that they were just a mirage and I was getting extremely dehydrated but then I realized that I had brung some decontaminated water with me. I got that out of my back and drank some. I refocused my attention on the mini palm tree forest. I chopped down a tree and placed the logs in my bag. I was amazed that it could hold so much stuff. I then advanced westerly and found a desert similar to the previous one but this one had red sand and grass. While hiking, I speculated the reason for that and came up with nothing. I couldn’t explain it. I added ‘finding a book about the different environments’ to my mental checklist. 

I then remembered the list of achievements I had found a month or so earlier. I recall that there was something on there relating to exploration. As I walked I thought about the list and I ended up in a beautiful meadow filled with different colored flowers. I went around and collected the flowers. I gathered so much that my bag was almost full. As I kept on walking, I reached a forest of red and pink trees. It was gorgeous, I couldn’t help but think that I wish I lived here. All the beauty made me see that the sun was already setting.

I quickly pitched a tent made up of logs and wool. I crawled into bed and watched the stars and my eyes crept closed.

The next day, I woke up, wrote down my dream, and went on my way. I was so used to this routine by now that my dream didn’t creep me out. In this episode of what heck is this, aka my dream, I was in the body of the thing I saw a couple of days ago. It was weird. I could teleport and spoke a distorted version of English. 

I thought about the dream and speculated what the thing I saw could be as I walked through a fall-colored forest. I was so spaced out that I almost walked straight into a river. I decided that boating down the river would be the best method of travel and constructed a boat out of the supplies I had. I placed the boat in the water and got it. I had also made two paddles to move the boat. I started to move the paddles in sync. I went forward quickly. 

‘This is definitely a better form of travel.’ I thought to myself.

I paddled down the river for a while until I reached a village similar to the one back home. I got out of my boat and explored the village. I stole all of their books and harvested crops, replanting some of course, and tried talking to some of the villagers. They were also mute just like the villagers at home. I wondered if their species couldn’t talk or didn’t know how.

While exploring, I found a monument that looked exactly like the one in the other village. I guess that it’s a religious monument of sorts. I went to touch it. As soon as my finger touched it, some powerful energy coursed through me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the village next to my house. I yelled, all the villagers looked at me. I stared at them and wondered why they were acting as if this was normal. Then it hit me, maybe this was normal. I remember one of the books I read had spoken of teleportation and magic. Maybe these people practiced this magic and teleported frequently between villages. My whole perspective had changed on these creature’s species. I had thought that they were useless and dumb when really they knew magic.

I walked home flabbergasted. I went to bed, hoping to learn more about this magic.


	6. Day 23-25

As I woke up, fragments of the same story I had been following for a while pieced together in my head. Or, in simple words, I slowly remembered the dream I had. I was a little kid who went exploring into the forest a little too far and got attacked by a group of angry, grey versions of the villagers. They seemed to be outcasts of the villager society. They were the ones who dived a bit too far into the realm of magic and sorcery. 

I shook my head to try to get the thoughts out of my head. I had stuff to do today, mostly chores but that didn’t matter. I got up grudgingly as I had woken up early and gone to sleep late. I slowly crept to my basement and got on my armor. I then thought of what I had to do today and wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget. 

I first had to go to my farm and harvest some plants. I harvested the plants and put them in their respective chests. I then had to care for my animals in the pens behind the farm. I fed them and checked on the pregnant ones to make sure they were okay. I then had to work on my basement. I got some logs and placed them to make the walls of the basement. I also put some chests with signs for organization purposes. 

Once I was done, and officially dead on my feet, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and as soon as I hit the bed, I was asleep.

I woke up as the fairy lights above my bed blinded me. 

‘Dang it, I was so tired that I forgot to turn off the lights.’ I thought to myself while rubbing my eyes. 

I went through most of my morning routine before I remembered the dream I was recording. But, thinking back, I didn’t have a dream that night. Maybe if you’re tired enough, you don’t have dreams. I don’t really know how this vision stuff works. As I went on with my day, my thoughts were running a mile a minute. I kept speculating about why and how these visions kept appearing in my dreams. 

After a while, I noticed I wasn’t getting anything properly done and went to the village for new info. I searched through their book collection. I could only find stuff about magic and teleportation. I then had an idea, wasn’t that religious monument thing a teleportation device? I could use the device to travel to the other village and see their book collection. 

I quickly ran over to the device and touched it. As my hand collided with the warm stone, I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. I counted to 5 in my head and opened my eyes.

I was in another village. I was in the middle of the forest, right next to the village. I said hi to the villagers even though I never got any response. I then hastily jogged over to the village’s library of sorts. I opened the door and started scanning the shelves for books. As I read the titles, I found that they were sorted in alphabetical order. I looked for the books that started with the letter ‘V’. I scanned the shelves some more to realize that there was no letter ‘V’ section. 

I frowned and went on my way back to the other village. In my sadness, I didn’t realize that it was nighttime and monsters were appearing everywhere around me. I pulled my shield out of my bag and equipped it. I ran back home and into my bed as quickly as I could. Before I fell asleep, I remember looking at my arms and seeing a few scratches from skeletons' arrows. I fell asleep like I was slowly sinking into the mattress.

My eyes slowly opened to see my small bedroom with only enough room for a bed. I sighed. 

‘I should have made a bigger bedroom.’ I thought, reprimanding myself for not thinking that far. 

I slowly slid out of my bed and put some clothes on. I walked over to my desk in the hallway and sat down. I wrote down my dream. Last night, I had dreamt of being a builder. In the dream, I had helped a huge group of builders build a religious temple that looked like a prismarine pyramid. After me and my group had finished building, we went home. My builder self overheard our leaders speak of rising waters. After I had heard this, my dream turned into flashbacks of the future. Flashbacks of rising waters and most of the buildings being underwater because of it. I wrote this all down and went on my day.

The rest of the day was very uneventful and all I did was finish some chores until the sun set and pondered my dream. By the time I went to bed, my muscles were sore from working in the fields all day. I peacefully fell asleep, drifting off into dreamland.


	7. Day 26-35

As I woke up, I looked around my room, doing a quick scan. As I did, my eyes started to be in focus again. I heard the sounds of monsters in the cave system below my house. I kind of regret that decision now. 

Today’s dream was interesting. I was dead in this one. But, some kind of witches took my soul and put it into a different body. It was a weird experience. It almost felt as if I felt pain. You see, in the dream, I had tripped quite a few times and skinned my knee. Normally, you’d expect it to not hurt, because it’s a dream. But when dream me skinned her knee, I felt pain. It was faint and barely there, but I felt it. I felt pain in a dream. What explanation does that have? This is so confusing. Even when I’m writing this, I still don’t know. 

That entire day, I barely even finished my chores because of how distracted and confused I was. Eventually, I got so paranoid, I installed a lock on my door. Which is basically a huge stack of logs on the inside. 

When I went to bed, I couldn’t sleep. My thoughts were racing like they were running a marathon. I went to sleep and dreamt of absolutely nothing. 

I woke up in a flash, like someone snapped and I was awake. I looked out my front window and saw that the sun was already high in the sky. I rushed to put my clothes on and write down my dream. As I sat down in my chair, I realized that I hadn’t had a dream that night. 

‘That’s weird.’ I said out loud to myself. How could that be? I’d been having constant dreams about either the past or the future for the last few weeks. I decided that the villagers would have an explanation. I knew they could read and write, but could not speak. I wrote down an explanation of what was happening to me, including the wacky dream pain, and tucked it in my jeans pocket. 

I walked down to the village, deciding that I needed to make a path soon. As soon as I got there, I shoved the piece of paper into the villagers face and gave them a pleading expression. They looked straight into my eyes and shook their head no. 

‘Why? Why can you not explain what is happening to me?’ I pleaded with them and begged them to tell me. 

I needed to figure out what was happening. I went back home defeated and sad. 

The next few days went the same way. Asking villagers questions, harvesting crops, taking care of animals, and, most importantly, dreamless. It was an agonizing and confusing few days. 

Until I decided that I needed to get out of the house. I packed my bag full of food and supplies and went out exploring. While exploring, I had reached the sea. I had enough wood with me to make a small boat. So, I did. I made a small boat and 2 paddles. The other one I had made leaked and I used it as fuel for my furnace. After finishing my creation, I loaded it into the water and got in.

While paddling, I was suddenly hit with a wave of tightness on my chest. Then I saw a light in the water start to pulse, pulling me into a trance. It felt like it was pulling me into the water. I then realized I was about to fall into the water. I snapped out of my trance and paddled home as fast as I could. 

Once I got there I threw my bag onto the floor of my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I rushed through my night time routine and fell asleep to dreams of ancient gods, floods, and ocean temples.


	8. Day 36-52

As I woke up from a dreamless sleep, I yawned and stretched in my mediocre bed. It was not comfortable at all. I shrugged it off though, thinking that it wasn’t that big of a problem and I had other things to worry about. I ate some potatoes I had harvested from the farm and got ready for the day. But before I walked out the back door, I caught a glimpse of the mysterious list sitting on my kitchen table. I walked over to it and decided that my crops could wait. I read the list. But, as I read, I started to realize that some of the things were crossed out as if they were completed. This confused me because when I first found the list none of the things were crossed out. I sat down and shrugged. I must’ve skipped over that part. I continued reading the rest of the list. I picked out the one I thought would be easiest. It read: Kill a Skeleton with an arrow from more than 50 meters. 

‘That’s a weird thing to want to do’ I said to myself. 

I started to plan out how to finish this ‘achievement’. I would probably need to craft a lot of arrows and figure out what a skeleton was. I spent all day just brainstorming ideas. By the time I was done, I was tired and the sun had already set. I looked outside to see a bony creature staring at me through the window. It hit me, this is what the achievement was referring to as a ‘Skeleton’. I stood up from my seat and went to bed.   
I woke up the next day ready to fight and finish the achievement. I grabbed my bag and shoved some arrows and a bow inside. While I waited for the sun to set, I harvested my crops and organized them into their labeled boxes. Once I was finished, the sunlight had become orangish in color and it was getting dark by the minute. 

I went to my balcony and climbed on top of the roof to start sniping the skeletons from up above. I tried but they either disappeared or ran away from my arrows. I tried this strategy all night. Once I started to see the sunrise, I sighed and went to sleep, hoping that I would have better luck the next night. 

I woke up in the evening with a jolt. It wasn’t because of a weird dream, it was because of the weird noises coming from outside. 

I got ready and grabbed my bow and arrows and then went outside to see what it was. It turned out to be some zombies and skeletons who had been gathering around my house. I grabbed some building supplies and built up a bit. This time I was able to kill the skeletons but it was never far away enough. Just as I had the previous night I had given up and gone to sleep as I saw the sun start to rise.

When I woke up the next day, I felt hopeless but I decided I was going to give up hope any time soon. I realized that I would need to have an out of the box approach to defeat this challenge. I grabbed a few pieces of paper I had lying around and started brainstorming again. It was only then when I came up with a brilliant plan. 

I realized I had been going about this all wrong. I had never gotten the skeleton's attention before shooting at it. There was a reason why the achievement was called Sniper Duel, not just Sniper. 

So, when night finally came I sneaked around searching for skeletons to attack. My eyes scanned the area to find a skeleton hiding under a tree. I ran up to it to get its attention. It was only when it started to shoot at me that I ran as far as I could. Once I was about 50+ meters away from the skeleton, I shot three arrows at it, effectively killing it. I did a little victory dance and looked at the sheet of paper. The achievement had been crossed off without me touching it. 

‘It must be magical.’ I thought to myself. 

I ran home before any monsters could attack me and went to bed, proud of myself.

The next week or so after that was kind of a blur. All I really remember is yesterday (of the day I’m writing this). So, I guess that’s what I’ll tell you about. 

It started out as a normal boring day. I had just been farming some crops and taking care of the animals when, while taking a breather, I spotted a weird nonmoving ‘cloud’ in the sky. It looked extremely suspicious. I then decided to take a look at it.   
I grabbed some building materials and went on top of my roof. I built up to the strange cloud. I saw that there was a chest full of valuable items. I went to grab said items, but as I did so a fiery floating creature popped up out of nowhere. This terrified me. Before I was able to grab my bearings, the creature attacked, spitting out fireballs at me. I grabbed my sword and slashed at it with all my strength. I killed it. Since I was terrified of another one spawning, I grabbed the stuff and hurried back down to my house. 

Once I was there, I organized the stuff and went to bed early because I was incredibly tired of being so terrified.


	9. Days 53-68

As my eyes slowly opened to the sounds of birds chirping, my immediate thought was ‘I want to stay in bed all day.’ But, I knew that that would be a bad idea and I had stuff to get done. So, I changed into a pair of overalls, slipped on my boots, grabbed my gloves, and went out to the farm to harvest the crops.

As I was farming, my train of thought had gone in the direction of those books I found in the village. I knew that each of the villagers had certain jobs and would trade with you for these green shiny gems. I recalled that there was a farmer, a butcher, a fisherman, a cleric, and a cartographer. 

‘You know, I really don’t know much about the surrounding area. What if I mapped it out? I could trade with the cartographer for some map supplies and just travel around.’ I thought to myself, sitting next to the fields, thinking about it. 

‘I mean I don’t see anything that could go wrong with that.’ I said to no one in particular.   
I turned to one of my chickens in its pen. ‘What do you think Mr.Chicken?’ I asked. He answered with a cluck and I laughed to myself, deciding that I would go to the village tomorrow. I then went back to farming for the rest of the day. Fully exhausted by the end of it. I fell into bed that night tired and ready to go to sleep.

That night, my dreams started up again. I was standing on an island of off-white stone floating through the abyss of space. There were tall, black figures standing all around me, most of them staring. Breaking eye contact, I looked at the ground and the surrounding area. I had never seen anything like it before. But, when I looked back up, I saw people just like me. The ‘leader’ held his hand out for me to shake. Suddenly, a dragon came out of nowhere and headed straight for me. 

I woke with a jolt and sat straight up. I was panting and trying to catch my breath but it seemed as if I kept losing it. My head pounded like a drum and I was concerned that my heart had somehow floated into my brain. 

As I calmed down, I questioned what the dream’s meaning was. The dreams were getting more and more worrisome as time went on. I shook my whole body as if trying to detach the uncomfortable feeling from me. I went on with my day, deciding that I would go down to the village that day and gather some books on maps. 

As I was looking through the village's library, something caught my eye. While all of the other books were in english, this one has writing consisting of dots and lines. I grabbed the book from the shelf and opened it. Thankfully, the inside of the book was written in english. Before I went back home to read, I also grabbed a book about cartography. 

I spent the rest of the day, sitting at the kitchen table, reading. I learned about those things they call ‘waystones’. You know, the one that magically teleported me? Yeah, that one. I decided that that could be incredibly useful and I should take advantage of it. So, while reading, I devised a plan to steal the one in the village and move it closer to the house. I mean they probably wouldn’t mind. 

I also learned more about map making. Before I went to bed, I cleared the table and made some of the sugarcane into paper. As I flopped onto the bed, thoughts of last night’s dream floated into my head.

I woke up slowly. My eyes felt glued shut but I managed to pry them open. As I got out of bed, I planned out where to map out and how much. I went downstairs and picked up my map. But, before I could even walk out of the back door, a huge flash of bright, white light emitted from the map. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw a map of the surrounding area from a birds-eye view. Honestly, I wasn’t that surprised because of how magic was normalized. Actually, I was thankful that I wouldn’t have to draw that maps myself. 

So, for the rest of the day, I walked around the area and ‘mapped’ it out. I fell asleep that day with a smile on my face. 

The next day, I didn’t have much to do as my crops hadn’t grown yet. So, I decided to go through with that plan of mine. 

I sneaked through the village and grabbed the waystone. Once I had it, I quickly ran back to my house and stored it in a chest. Later that day, I brainstormed ideas for where to put it. I concluded that I would put the waystone on top of one of the hills near my house. I built a gazebo for it and placed it in the middle. Then, I planted some trees around it and made a cute pond. By the end of the day, the trees had grown and it looked really nice. I dusted my shoulders off, knowing that I had done a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, check out my twitch: https://bit.ly/lll_twitch


End file.
